Daughters
by Melly-A.K.A.-Lovin-TDL
Summary: First fic. Please give it a chance. Bella is broken again and must eave. What happens when he walks back into her life again? Bad with summers, but give it a chance. Plzz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for giving this a chance. This is my first story so please be gentle. Leave me tons and tons of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM, even though I wish I owned Jacob :D**

**Daughters**

**Chapter One**

I felt hollow, completely empty, as he walked down the beach with the excited, bronze beauty running towards him.

He had done it. He ruined me.

_The day started out with such promise. He had asked me to meet him at the beach for a walk. I had stradled his waist as I kissed lovingly down his neck, getting a light moan. _

"_We can't do this. We need to talk." I shook my head and pressed my finger to his juicy lips. _

"_Talk later. There is no one here. I want you so bad right now." He groaned and caved after a moment of pushing me away. I pushed down his pants and pulled up the skirt. I got to work on him, working out our tension. _

_I thrusted my hips down to his while he laid back and I passionately kissed him. _

"_Oh, god, baby." He gripped his hands onto my hips and thrusted hard and fast up into me._

"_Fuck, baby. Mmm, yes." He was usually about making love, but it was obvious that this was pure fucking. It was strange for him, but I took it and asked no questions._

_It wasn't long before both of us were spent of energy._

_I watched his face as his expression was blank and he was fixing his jeans, readjusting himself inside of them. _

"_Ya-you said that you had something we needed to talk about?" He nodded and sighed, staring out at the ocean. His mind seemed far away as he sighed._

"_First of all, we shouldn't have done that. It's not that I didn't want to, but we needed to have this talk." I nodded and turned completely towards him, fixing the skirt of my dress._

"_What is it? You know that you can always tell me anything." He sighed heavily and leaned his head back, staring up at the clear sky. _

"_I cheated on you." I felt the knife stab into my heart and I stared at my hands, feeling his eyes on me. _

"_When? With who?" He sighed again and I felt his hand on my knee, but I jerked away. He was right. We shouldn't have done that because now I felt disgusted with myself._

"_Multiple times…with Leah Clearwater." I squinted my eyes as I felt my heart shatter._

"_Wa-why?" I sniffled as my tears fell and I found the strength to look at him. He had the heartbroken expression that I knew I was sporting._

"_I never wanted to hurt you, Bells. You are my best friend and always have been, but I love her." I looked away and wiped away my tears._

"_You promised me, Jake, that you would never cheat on me, even if you found someone else. Why didn't you just tell me? I could take it." I looked back to him and he was leaning towards me, tears falling down his flawless features._

"_Bells, I am sorry. I still love you. I love you so much, but I can't deny how I feel anymore. I don't mean to hurt you, but I think I love her a little more." I looked away and nodded. _

"_Okay. You know the saying. 'Once a cheater, always a cheater'. You are going to break her heart. I know Leah. She has had one too many broken hearts already, like me. Now, I have two too many." I stood up and turned away from him, hearing him groan. _

"_Bells, please, don't end our friendship over this. I don't want to lose my best friend." I covered my mouth to keep my sobs from becoming audible. _

"_It's too late for that. You have already lost me. Don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out." I turned back to him and he stood up, giving me his sad eyes and sighing. He turned away from me as I saw Leah running down the beach and she ran into the arms of My Jacob._

It has almost been four years since I have seen his face.

Maybe I should tell you our short and sloppy history.

When I was eighteen, my ex-boyfriend, who happened to be a vampire, dumped me. I had a short period of depression and then Jake spent Christmas with my dad and I. We very quickly fell in love and, almost two months later, he cheated on me with Leah Clearwater.

It kind of sounds hypocritical. Leave one emotionally damaged girl for another.

I have a daughter that I named Julie. Julianna Christie Black. And just in case you are wondering…

Julie is Jake's daughter and, no, Jake doesn't know she exists.

After my second heartbreak, I couldn't take Forks anymore and fled. I was gone within a week. I got a GED and became a waitress in Ozette which is another small town. I made enough to get by and then, after being there for six weeks, I found out I was pregnant.

I decided to be irresponsible and hide it from him, but of course, I told my dad. He was only instructed not to tell the father.

From what my dad told me, Jake and Leah broke up after only two months and Jake was constantly asking for a way to contact me, but that chapter of my life was over.

Jake cheated on me and he could never take that back. Even Edward didn't go that low.

I was setting down a tray of food with Julie on my hip, giving that I had bought the diner, when HE walked in.

Jacob Daniel Black, the father of my child, walked in to my diner in Ozette.

He scanned the diner until our eyes met, a tiny gasp escaping his lips. I felt as if a string had snuck around my body and was attempting to pull me towards him. I turned back to the table and gave my regular customers a smile.

"Tom, Dan, let me know if you need anything else at all. I'm just going to check on Tiff in the back." They nodded and Dan gave me a suggestive wink.

"Hey, Bella, when are you gonna go out with me?" I rolled my eyes at him as Julie blew a raspberry at him, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"My Mommy! You can't have my mommy." I giggled and kissed her forehead.

"I believe my daughter just answered that for you." He rolled his eyes and I walked past Jake, his eyes still on me, as I went into the kitchen, seeing Tiffany sitting on a stool and reading a magazine. "Tiff, can you please sit the man who just walked in?" She looked confused so I walked over and whispered in her ear. "He is Julie's father." She gasped and jumped up.

"Right away, Ms. Riley." I had legally got my name changed so that no one could track me down. I gave myself Renee's last name. I watched from the doorway as Tiff escorted him to a booth and set a menu in front of him, coming back to me. "I'm sorry, Ms. Riley, but he says he wants to speak with you." I rolled my eyes and kissed Julie's forehead, walking towards Jake.

My heart sped up and my breathing became heavier as I stood in front of the man that I had been avoiding for the past four years.

"Jacob." He looked up at me and had a small smile on his face.

"It takes a small army and nearly five years to find you, Bells." I rolled my eyes and felt the frown on my face.

"Four years. I have been gone for four years, Jacob. What are you doing in Ozette?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Looking for the one that got away." I simply rolled my eyes.

"Whoever that is she is probably better off away from you." His smile turned to a frown that matched mine. "Why are you in my diner?" He sighed and smiled at Julie.

"She is a beautiful child, Bella." I was confused on the subject change as I looked to Julie, seeing a big smile on her face, kissing my cheek. "There is a procedure that started being conducted in the state of Washington since right after you left Forks that must be followed in the signing of every birth certificate. If either of the parents are not present, they are tracked down and mailed a copy of the birth certificate and all other birth records." He pulled a folded vanilla envelope out of his leather coat pocket and set it on the table. "I never thought you would keep my own child from me, Bells, and, not to mention, hide her from me."

I quickly rolled my eyes and adjusted Julie on my hip.

"Jacob, what the heck did you expect? Huh? That I would stay in Forks after what you did to me, after how you broke my trust and my heart." He seemed to sink in his seat and sighed.

"We need to talk." I rolled my eyes and set Julie on her feet, bending down to her level.

"Munchkin, why don't you go and play with Tiff in the back while I talk to this MAN?" She bit her lip and nodded.

God, she looked so much like Jake that it scared me sometimes.

"Wuv you, Mommy." She kissed my cheek and I smiled at her.

"Love you, too, baby girl. Go to Tiffany, sweetie pie." She turned around and ran off as I slid in the booth in front of Jake, holding the same frown.

"Why didn't you at least call me and tell me that you were pregnant? I deserved that much." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"You didn't deserve jackshit, Jake. I came back once. Just once and what I saw was enough." He looked confused as I looked back at him.

I had only gone back to Forks once and it was to tell him about my pregnancy, to let him have a say when it came to Julie.

"What do you mean?" I looked at the ceiling with tears in my eyes.

"I went to Billy's and he told me that you were in the garage with Leah. I was there to tell you about her, but what I heard from your mouth was all I needed to know. I heard you say to her 'Bella means nothing to me. She is gone. I hope she stays gone. Even if she were to be pregnant and that be the reason she left, I want no part of her or the bastard child she would carry.'" He had intense hurt in his eyes as he looked at the table.

"Bella, I-" I scoffed, stopping his sentence.

"Oh, shut up. Don't you understand? I don't want you anywhere near my child. She knows what you did. She doesn't understand it, but she knows that she has a sperm donor. NOT a father. You are to stay away from her." He leaned over the table, a hint of anger in his eyes, while standing up slightly.

"She is MY daughter. You can't keep her from me." I scowled heavily at him.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me. You would lose trying to fight for her in court, if you were to try. She is three fucking years old, Jake." His scowl deepened.

"If that is what I have to do, I will. I will take you to court to be able to see my daughter, Isabella." I, myself, growled at him and sat back down, leaning over the table slightly.

"Are you seriously so selfish that you will put her through that? She just a child!" He growled and snapped at me.

"She is my child, damn it! I will not let you keep her from me, Bella." He whispered the last sentence when everyone started staring.

"You won't let me keep her from you? I have a news flash for you, Jake. Usually, at her age, when a child doesn't have a father figure around, they ask about them. Julie has never once asked for you or about you. When others her age ask her about you, she says in the simpliest of terms 'I don't have a dad and I don't want one'. I didn't do that to her, Jake. You did.

"You want to know how? When she turned two, she got my neighbor's daughter to dial your number from my address book on the phone. I walked in when she was on the phone and she only said one thing Jake that told me what she was doing. She said 'Daddy?' and after a minute, she hung up the phone.

"I had to see that heartbroken look on her face when you told her that you weren't anybodies 'Daddy' and you didn't want to be. From the info you have, you KNEW she already existed, Jake. After that, Jake, she started telling people that she didn't have a 'Daddy'. She is three, Jake, and she tells people that because of the things you have done.

"If I have my way, you will NEVER put that look in her eyes again." I sat back in the seat and wiped my tears away. Above everyone else, my daughter came first.

"Bella, I was angry, okay? I was pissed at you because it took that long for them to track me down to give me these papers. I had just found out about her and I was angry because you ran off with my child. I didn't think that was her. I didn't think she would be talking so clearly at that time, okay? Charlie refused to tell me where you were. He would only tell me that you were still in Washington. I was angry at you for leaving. I was angry at me for letting you leave. I was angry at Leah for coming between us." He looked me right in the eye with sadness in his, causing me to roll mine.

"Here we go again. Same old Jacob. Nothing is ever your fault. Go ahead! Blame Leah for what you did.

"You CHEATED on me with her. You were my best friend and swore on your life that you would never cheat or lie to me. You broke your promise. Not only did you cheat on me with Leah. You admitted it was an undetermined amount of times you went behind my back with her. Not only that, you dumped me for her.

"If you think about it, I was nice. I coud have gone to Charlie and had her ass thrown in jail. She was twenty-one and you were sixteen. That is called stagatory rape, Jake. I could have done that when you told me the truth, but I didn't, okay?" He looked very puzzled.

"Why didn't you?" I groaned and realized I had tears running down my face. I quickly let my hair fall to cover my face.

"Because I cared." I looked at my lap as a light sob escaped.

"Bells, I am sorry. It was a stupid mistake. I didn't realize until after you left what a stupid mistake I had made. I mean, it's a real stupid and childish explanation, but, I was scared." I looked up to him with my tears and his hands hooked around mine, holding them in his hands.

"Of what? You had had nothing to be scared of." He sighed and bent his face down, felt kissing my palms. God, his hands and mouth were so warm that it was insane.

"I was scared of how serious we were getting and how fast. I knew that I loved you so much, Bells, but I was scared of us. I guess some part of my mind didn't like the idea of only being with you for the rest of my life, but after you left, I knew almost instantly that you are it for me. No one else could ever make me as happy as you did. A day hasn't gone by where I haven't imagined what our life would be like together if I hadn't done what I did.

"I am sure we would be married by now. You would probably be pregnant with our second child. We have a nice sized house on the reservation and everything would be so perfect." I tried looking anywhere, but at him. I failed miserably.

I had imaged the same thing over and over in my mind. It just brought more tears.

"I can't do this." I took back my hands and got out of the booth, walking outside of the diner.

I leaned against the door and sobbed gently. Giving the time of day, the streets were empty so no one could see me crying out my frustrations.

_Why, oh, why? Why did Jacob Black have to walk back into my life? Most importantly, why couldn't he have kept his hands off of Leah Clearwater?_


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to leave the fanfic world. I am handing my stories, even the ones not posted here, over to **BellaAndJakeForever**. Please, alert them. They are great writers.


End file.
